


The Closer We Get

by KelpoPebbles



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Anal Sex, Cussing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpoPebbles/pseuds/KelpoPebbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot I made for Ratchet/Alister. It's for a friend :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Closer We Get

Ratchet and Clank a Crack in Time Fanfic

One shot gift for SgtYayap

Genre: romance

Pairing: Ratchet/Alister

Warnings: slash, some cussing, sex

Hope you enjoy!

The Closer We Get

The sun was setting on that desert like planet. All was calm and peaceful. Words could not describe the calm and happiness that was felt by a certain yellow Lombax.  
Did more need to be explained? Perhaps.

There had been an incident at the Great Clock that happened recently. Another Lombax named Alister Azimuth tried to use it to bring back the Lombaxes. When he realized his mistake, he went to stop the machine and killed himself, or so the younger thought. 

Azimuth had ended up being alive but was severally injured. Ratchet had been able to get him to a hospital on Metropolis. After a couple weeks, the general was well enough to leave but was advised to not do too much. 

Because of this, Ratchet had stayed with the general in his home on Fastoon. This made the young Lombax very happy, for he cared about the other greatly; perhaps more than he should.

Regardless, the yellow Lombax was in the kitchen making supper for the two of them. This resulted in spaghetti and garlic bread; though, it was all still in the process of being made. Alister walked into the kitchen right then.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help? I feel like I should be doing something. After all, this is my house.”

Ratchet turned towards the elder. “No, that’s okay. I got this. You should be resting.”

An eye roll was earned. “I’ve been resting enough to last for a lifetime. I’m tired of lying down. Can I at least do the dishes when you’re done?” 

“For the last time, no. Now go back to the couch and watch some TV. I’ll be back soon.”

They shared many conversations like this. The general was very stubborn and always tried to do things on his own when he knows he shouldn’t. Cooking, however, was something that he could do, but Ratchet, also being stubborn, didn’t want him to. He wanted to take care of the other. Ratchet cares about Alister and wants to always take care of him.

The elder smirked, “Well, this is technically my house so I can wash the dishes.”

A light glare was earned. “You’re not cleaning the dishes. I’ve got it. Now, would you go back to the couch?”

An expression with a smirk continued, “Sorry, but I would rather wash dishes than lay down for another twenty minutes. You can’t really stop me.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I don’t want to get violent but I will if you don’t cooperate.” The younger replied with some aggravation in his tone.

Azimuth had been kidding about washing the dishes. He had just wanted to pick on the younger. He has to find some form of entertainment after weeks of being forced in the hospital and to stay in your home. However, this made him laugh on the inside and he thought he would continue to tease.

“Make me hm? I’d like to see you try Ratchet.”

The younger turned off the burners. He turned towards the other afterwards before walking towards him. Ratchet grabbed the other’s arm and dragged him to the living room. Once by the couch, the general laughed.

“You realize that I was just joking right?” However, Alister then pushed the younger to make him fall on the couch. The elder laughed more. “But you couldn’t force me to do anything that I didn’t want to by force if I really didn’t want to do it.”

Ratchet growled slightly. He then smirked from an idea. The younger grabbed one of the other’s wrists and pulled him onto the couch. 

However, this was not planned out well, for Alister fell on top of the other. When Azimuth lifted himself up a little, he noticed that he was practically straddling the younger. He also noticed that Ratchet was blushing. The elder blushed a bright red right then.

“I-I’m sorry Ratchet.” 

Alister was about to get off Ratchet but he grabbed a part of the general’s shirt to make him stay.

“Ratchet?”

Truth is Ratchet has had feelings for the elder for a while now. It started off as a father-son relationship but the more they got to know each other, the more the feelings changed and grew; especially during the time where Ratchet got to take of the general.

Ratchet wanted to do something but was afraid to. Regardless, with the position they were in, the younger was not going to just let this opportunity slip.

The smaller Lombax sat up slightly. Their lips were now not even an inch apart. Azimuth was completely paralyzed by this point. He was confused by the other’s actions and was not sure what he should do.

Ratchet slowly leaned in until he completely closed the distance between them. The kiss was very soft. Alister’s eyes widened greatly. He was very surprised by this action. 

It was not that the kiss was bad; actually, the kiss was quite nice. It was just that this was something that the elder had not been expecting. He knew that he had more feelings for the younger than he should have. The general had just tried to ignore those emotions because there were so many complications and he didn’t even know if the feelings would be returned.

The younger felt nothing coming from the other so he thought that maybe this had been a bad idea. He pulled away from the elder. Alister was confused on why he stopped, but it was quickly answered.

“I’m sorry Alister. I shouldn’t have forced that on you. I could tell you didn’t enjoy it. I-I’ve liked you for a long time. I’m sorry.”

Ratchet was about to get up and leave but the general grabbed one of the younger’s arms and pulled him back to the couch to sit next to him. Before his actions could be questioned, Ratchet felt lips on his own. 

The younger wrapped his arms around the other’s neck before closing his eyes. The elder wrapped his arms around the smaller Lombax’s waist.

They both started the exchange of long drawn out kisses. It was enjoyed greatly by both. After a while of kiss exchange, Azimuth decided to try something else. He nibbled on the younger’s bottom lip. This resulted in a light moan which caused Ratchet to open his mouth some. The elder took this opportunity and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Ratchet had been slightly surprised by the action, but it did not stop him from playing with the general’s tongue. They then started to have a tongue play/fight for dominance. The younger did eventually get his tongue into the white Lombax’s mouth. He explored the mouth slowly and this caused a groan to escape from the Azimuth. 

Ratchet suddenly smirked before pulling the other down so they were both lying on the couch instead of sitting. The general smirked as he pulled the other into a kiss.

Alister then moved away from the younger’s mouth, but he moved to the jaw bone where he planted light kisses to. This did not last long because he wanted to move to the neck. When kisses were being feathered on the neck, this caused Ratchet to moan lightly. It felt really nice. 

The kisses trailed down to the collar bone. Azimuth messed with the collar on the younger’s shirt to expose more before he started to kiss and lick the area. This made Ratchet’s breath shaky.

Suddenly, the general made a love bit on the collar bone. This caused a loud moan to escape. A tongue then moved over the area where he bit to help soothe the skin. Once he was done, he licked up the neck before giving Ratchet another kiss.

Alister then pulled away which resulted in a grunt of protest from the younger. The general laughed.

“We should probably eat. You did make food after all.”

Ratchet just gave a look. “I don’t care about the food. It’ll be there later.” He then sat up so his lips were by the elder’s again. “I’m hungry for other things.”

Azimuth blushed a deep red after that. He was speechless for a moment. Once getting himself back together, he smirked.

“Such as?”

“Well, maybe if we find somewhere more comfortable, then you’ll find out.” It was now Ratchet’s turn to smirk.

“Would a bedroom be comfortable enough?” the elder asked. Ratchet just nodded. They then got up and quickly went to the general’s bedroom. 

Once in, they connected their lips once more in a more rushed manner. Many short kisses were shared between them before another move was made. 

Azimuth hesitantly put his hands under Ratchet’s shirt. He did not want to go too fast, for he feared pushing him away. However, this resulted in the opposite manner. Ratchet pulled his lips away to take off his shirt. He then went over to Alister and helped him do the same. 

Once done, they both crawled onto the bed. It was a large bed so there was plenty of room for the both of them. Azimuth towered over Ratchet. 

The general went to the younger neck down started to plant kisses once more. He traveled down the neck and got to the chest. Kisses and nips were then made on the chest.  
Ratchet had his hands on the other’s back. While receiving this attention, he started to massage Azimuth’s shoulders. A groan escaped the elder right then. The kisses on the chest continued as did the loosing of knots by the shoulder blades.

After this exchange lasted for a while, the white Lombax pulled away from the chest to meet the other’s lips in a passionate kiss. Ratchet returned the kiss with eagerness.

He pulled away once more. “How far do you want to go with this? If you do not want to go all the way, I will not push you.”

Ratchet was quiet for a moment. He then replied, “I have to know something first before I answer that question… What am I to you?”

Azimuth was slightly surprised by the question, but he was more than happy to answer it. He smiled, “You are special to me Ratchet. I, too, have had feeling for you for a while now. I did not know if it was a good idea to express them so I never did. You the most important person in my life. I want you to always know that.”

He then kissed the other lightly. “I want to show you, if you will let me.”

Ratchet smiled back. “I would like you to show me. I would like to show you how much I care about you as well.” 

Ratchet then sat up with the general and started to undo the other’s pants. Alister blushed a deep red. Once what the younger wanted exposed was, he pushed the other onto his  
back. Before anything could be said or asked, all thoughts were gone when a mouth was felt.

Pleasure traveled up Alister’s spine in an instant. A mouth was going up and down and a tongue swirled around as well. Azimuth let a drawn out groan escape. The attention he was receiving felt incredible. He could not think or describe anything that he felt at this moment. 

This attention was given for what felt like forever before Ratchet finally pulled away. He licked his lips while his expression held a smirk.

“How was that? Did you enjoy yourself?”

The general smirked as well. “Yes, quite. Now, I think it’s time to return the favor.”

Ratchet was pushed onto his back before his pant became undone. Once prepared, Alister followed the action of the other that was preformed not mere minutes ago. 

The younger bucked his hips slightly from the pleasure that he suddenly felt. Surprisingly, but not unfortunately, he was fully engulfed. Ratchet moaned loudly the moment he was. This resulted in a slight smirk from the elder before he continued giving special attention to the other. He also used his tongue to travel all along. The general was quite good at using his tongue.

Azimuth then pulled away for a moment, but he did so because he lubricated one of his fingers. Once done, he continued to lick the younger while one of his fingers traveled lower. He found his destination and then penetrated the area by only a little bit. 

Ratchet grunted but did not tell him to stop. So, the slow penetration continued. Alister tried to give the younger as much pleasure as he could with his mouth and tongue so there would hopefully be less pain. 

After some time, the first finger was all the in. He gave the smaller Lombax some time to adjust before having a second finger enter.

It was hard to be so patient, but he cared about the younger too much. He did not want to see him in pain. The elder was very slow in the preparation process. Once the hole was widened, Azimuth’s mouth left the younger. There was no lubrication that could be used in the house. This kind of activity was not exactly expected. So, Ratchet sat up and put his mouth over the elder once more and used his mouth and tongue to wet it down. He pulled away shortly after.

Azimuth asked, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I want to do this with you. Please,” The younger practically begged.

Alister nodded before lining himself up with the younger. He then slowly entered. Ratchet clenched his teeth. The general would stop here and there to let the other adjust before continuing. After some time, he was fully in.

Once he was in fully, he waited for a moment to let Ratchet adjust. The younger nodded to let the other know that he could continue. The process had been painful, but he was glad that the elder was so slow and patient with him.

The white Lombax pulled out slowly to only leave the tip still in before slowly entering again. It was still rough but after some time of this slow process, it started to feel nice.

“How is this Ratchet?”

“G-Good. You?”

“Wonderful.” 

Ratchet closed his eyes and moaned quietly as the slow pace continued. The whole experience went from painful to wonderful. It took a little bit but it was nice.

They were both growing anxious after a while. Azimuth refused to go faster until he knew that the younger was ready to do so. Ratchet wanted the other to speed up.

“A-Alister?” Ratchet moaned out quietly.

“Hm?”

“Would you go faster?”

“Yes, but let me know if it starts to hurt or anything.” Ratchet nodded.

The general then sped up; perhaps more than he thought should have. Regardless, that did not hurt the younger, for he started to moan as the speed increased. It was still not as fast as they wanted it to be.

“Damn it Alister! Go faster! I can handle it!”

Azimuth chuckled. “Alright. You asked for it.”

After that said, he slammed into the smaller Lombax. He hit a spot inside that made Ratchet see stars for a moment; it felt amazing. Ratchet gripped the other’s shoulders and moaned loudly.

“Would you hit that spot again?”

Alister did as requested and slammed into the spot again. The feelings could not even be described for how pleasurable this felt. The general started fucking Ratchet quickly and was still able to slam into him hard as well.

Ratchet could feel himself getting close to coming. Azimuth could tell because he started to tighten up around him. 

To help this, Alister did a few extremely hard slams into the younger which caused Ratchet to cum. The tightening around Azimuth caused him to cum as well. Alister bent down and kissed Ratchet passionately while both of them were cumming. Ratchet returned the kiss with just as much passion.

Once they both came, the elder rolled off the other to lie next to him. They both looked at each other before sharing a smile.

“Ratchet?”

“Hm.”

“I love you very much.”

Ratchet smiled once more. “I love you too Alister.”

They then shared another passionate kiss. They pulled away shortly after to hold one another in each other’s arms.

*Hello. I wrote this specifically for my friend SgtYayap, but I hope that others enjoy this as well. This is my first one shot and my first sex scene so I hope I did okay. I hope you guys enjoy. Thanks for being awesome SgtYayap! :D


End file.
